Cao Cao
Cao Cao (曹操, courtesy: Cao Mengde 曹孟德) is a main character from the series of K.O.3an Guo. In chronology, he was born on December 24th, 4331. He is a member of a noble, powerful family. At Dong Han Academy, he is the student body president. When someone mentions his name, he will appear immediately: "Speak of Cao Cao, and Cao Cao arrives" (說曹操，曹操到); that's his motto. This expression is equivalent to the English idiom "Speak of the devil". Personality Cao Cao dreams of dominating the world for the sake of Dong Han. Xiu once commented him as a person filled with dreams. He is an excellent strategist and would help the Five Tiger Generals plan battle strategies in times of need. He is also very collected, and never allows his emotions cloud his better judgment; this personality trait initially bothered Xiu when he worried that they will become enemies in the future. He can also easily notice the expressions and talking glitches in people. Cao Cao possesses a very large library and has access to many resources, including Wikipedia. Using such resources, he is able to gather information and act accordingly. Underneath the collected and confident surface, he is a very shy and timid guy when coming face to face with romance. During his temporary loss of family wealth, his personality changed almost entirely, becoming severely depressed and sometimes negative. However, he remained strong to his honor and dignity, and became somewhat of a considerate person, willing to do anything to protect his friends and dearest ones. Biography ''K.O.3an Guo'' When he first appears in the series, Cao Cao recruits Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Liu Bei to help him keep Dong Han Academy protected from those of malicious intentions. When Dong Zhuo's army forms a Eight Doors Golden Lock Formation around the campus, Cao Cao recruits Ma Chao, Huang Zhong and Zhao Yun to help them break it down, along with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. Overtime, he develops a strong friendship with his new friends. When Wang Yun is sent into a comatose state and Dong Zhuo takes on the role of replacement principal, Cao Cao takes the responsibilities of protecting the school from Dong Zhuo's evil plans as well as Principal Wang's well-being. He was once captured by demons, but somehow managed to escape. His affections for fellow student Xiao Qiao heighten as he begins to feel jealousy toward Zhao Yun's affections to her closeness. Though he manages to find the guts to confess to her, she rejects him immediately. With his friends, Cao Cao manages to help Principal Wang reclaim his rightful position as Dong Han's headmaster and free him from the most-wanted list. However, their happy days end shortly after Dong Zhuo takes over the government and bans everyone from attending the school. Principal Wang tries to confront him for school rights, and ultimately meets his end. Cao Cao is completely devastated by the news, but determines to stop Dong Zhuo once and for all for Principal Wang's sake. Loss of Wealth and Power Cao Cao's family wealth is greatly dissevered by Dong Zhuo and Yuan Shao during Dong Zhuo's malevolent reign of the government, as they both draw away his money with political rights: Dong Zhuo draws three sixth while Yuan Shao draws two sixth. The remaining one sixth is later taken by his father for army maintenance. After Dong Han Academy was taken into Yuan Shao's hands, he finds a new landmark at Jiang Dong High School's Jingzhou Building and transfers to that location to continue his education with his friends. By now, Cao Cao takes up the responsibility as acting principal to keep the school together. Throughout the time, they encounter countless problems that lead them to nearly destruction. In the 43rd Round, he was sprinkled with Shi Ming De Powder, which was sprinkled inside a board wiper, and lost his eyesight. However, he recovered after Zhou Yu gave him the antidote. Wealthy Once Again In the 44th Round, he is offered an army by Sun Quan to war against Yuan Shao's army. Feeling frustrated with running every time they encounter problems, he accepts Sun Quan's offer. In order to help him increase his army numbers, Xiu/Liu Bei alerts the armies of Youzhou and Gongsun Zan to assist Cao Cao in battle. He returns victoriously and reclaims certain amount of his former power in 46th Round. Soonafter his comeback, he reclaims Dong Han Academy, becoming its new principal, and returns to Luoyang City to re-organize it so that everyone would be able to return home. Eventually, he becomes promoted as prime minister for the Nationwide School Union. As he prepares to open a war against Dong Wu Academy, "Liu Bei" pays him a visit in hopes to talk him into stopping the war, but he refuses. Although the conversation did not turn the way they intended, he still offers few suggestions to ease things up, but Liu Bei refuses. He is later visited by Guan Yu who accuses him of "attacking" his brother, but he denies this and proves himself telling the truth when they erupt in a fight and allows Guan Yu to sense his power level. They then depart in peace declaring "this is our last day as brothers". Before the war could begin, however, Sun Quan orders the Jiang Dong army to retreat, thus prevent the war from starting. When Xiu returns, he reveals his true identity and explains everything that happened during his absence. This revelation allows Cao Cao and the others to renew their friendship and face off Sun Jian who plots to take over both of their worlds. One Month Later One month later, he has a meeting with Sun Quan and Liu Bei. Since they all refuse to follow the old traditions, they decide to divide the country in three. Cao Cao creates the kingdom of Cao Wei (曹魏) while Liu Bei creates the kingdom of Shu Han (蜀漢) and Sun Quan creates the kingdom of Dong Wu (東吳). At the end of K.O.3an Guo, he becomes the new love interest for A Biao's Wife. Aliases Though he is friends with the Five Tiger Generals, they all prefer to call him "president" (會長). Relationships Friendships *'The Five Tiger Generals' He thinks of the Five Tiger Generals as friends who support each other in need. When they first met, he thought of Guan Yu as a special kind of potential and becomes his friend in hopes to use him as a pawn to dominate the school world. Guan Yu treats him with respect. Even after they are declared as rivals, Cao Cao still considers him as a brother-like friend. But their friendship is renewed when Xiu returns and explains everything. At the end of the series, Cao Cao loses touch with the boys, but he would think about them now and then. *[[Xiu|'Xiu']] (脩) They think of each other as good friends and companions. But because Xiu/Liu Bei is always mysterious and secretive about what he knows, Cao Cao is constantly suspicious of his identity and potential; always trying to figure him out without much progress. After Liu Bei and Xiu switched back their identities, Liu Bei swaps sides from Dong Han to Jiang Dong, and they became enemies. However, their enmity ends when Xiu returns and tells him the truth. *'Wang Yun' (王允) While Cao Cao was still in his rebellious stage, he would constantly skip school and start fights. One day, Wang Yun came looking for him, telling him to return to school, that he couldn't let any of his students leave. Cao Cao refused to listen at first, but as he kept trying to persuade him, he finally changed his mind and returned to school. Eventually, he became the student body president. He pays Principal Wang with high respect, and they often listen to each other's opinions. However, Cao Cao has a hard time trusting people, which makes them argue now and then because the principal is too trusting in others. *[[Diao Chan|'Diao Chan']] (貂蟬) They aren't specifically close, but Diao Chan pays him with respect for his status as their student body president. He sent a search party in hopes to locate her after she disappeared at sea with Dong Zhuo. *[[Da Qiao|'Da Qiao']] (大喬) While Da Qiao transferred to Dong Han Academy to investigate Sun Ce's missing, he treated her with kindness despite she hated his friend Guan Yu, due to him being the primary suspect. They went on better terms after Guan Yu exonerated. *[[Sun Shang Xiang|'Sun Shang Xiang']] (孫尚香) As Ah Xiang has clever and sneaky personality, and Cao Cao holds great power and knowledge, they treat each other with respect and would always come together to strategize a solution to a problem. Love Life *'Xiao Qiao' (小喬) In the 8th Round, Cao Cao is shown to be jealous of her closeness to Zhao Yun. He always tries to hide his affection of her, but the more he tries to hide it the clearer it becomes. Like Guan Yu, he keeps his feelings in the dark for his own reasons. Because Xiao Qiao is unaware of his feelings, his heart is constantly on the edge of breaking when he sees her with Zhao Yun or Zhou Yu (which would cause the scene to burst into the song "Summon Beast" or other character singing "Summon Beast). With some encouragement from Guan Yu, he finally finds the courage to confess to Xiao Qiao. However, this only troubles her as she has no romantic feelings for him whatsoever. He later attempts to buy her a puppy, but the effort triggers her painful memories of the puppy she had with Zhou Yu. When he finds out how his confession has troubled her, he decides to give up as a way to protect her and their friendship returns to normal. Their friendship later improves as Xiao Qiao begins to care for him more. Before Cao Cao sets out to war under Sun Quan's request, Xiao Qiao agrees to think about where they stand during his absence. When he returns, however, he discovers Xiao Qiao's renewed feelings for Zhou Yu and stayed with Zhou Yu in Jiang Dong. He returns to Dong Han Academy with his feelings unanswered. At the end of the series, Cao Cao and Xiao Qiao are able to retain their relationship as best friends. Powers Cao Cao possesses abilities of a powerful power-user: super-speed and martial arts infused with superior strength. His super-speed and hearing are noted to surpass most people; supported by the fact that he can appear anywhere immediately after someone mentions his name. Because he never displayed any special abilities in the initial episodes, it was hard to tell whether he possessed any powers. However, in the 9th and 10th Rounds, Cao Cao attempts to kidnap Dong Zhuo by poking onto his heart to neutralize his consciousness, and Guan Yu realizes that Cao Cao is actually a quite powerful warrior. In the 13th Round, he is captured into the world of demons, but manages to escape soonafter. This indicates he is in fact powerful to be able to escape. Musical skills In the 21st Round, he uses his piano skills to join forces with Zhou Yu and Xiu/Liu Bei during a battle against Nan Xiong Nu High School. In the later episodes, he uses this skill in the 33rd Round when they attempt to restore Guan Yu's powers. In the series finale, he helps the bands of Dong Cheng Wei and Champion strip off Ye Si Ti's evil powers with this skill. Long Zheng Wan Li (龍征萬里) Cao Cao's primary attack is "Long Zheng Wan Li" (龍征萬里), an attack that sends out powerful blue waves against his enemies. This power can also be used to block other people's attacks. Long Pan Hu Ju (龍蟠虎踞) In the 32nd Round, he demonstrates a new move, "Long Pan Hu Ju" (龍蟠虎踞) while fighting Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu. This attack works by Cao Cao directing his palms outward; the energy swirls around in circular motions while flying toward its target. Alternate Counterpart Cao Cao's alternate counterpart is Cao Ji Li in the Gold Dimension which appeared in K.O. One Re-Act. Trivia *His blood type is AB. (42nd Round) Origin In the original Three Kingdoms, Cáo Cāo (Chinese: 曹操; pinyin: Cáo Cāo; 155 – March 15, 220) was a warlord and the penultimate Chancellor of the Eastern Han Dynasty who rose to great power during its final years in ancient China. As one of the central figures of the Three Kingdoms period, he laid the foundations for what was to become Cao Wei and was posthumously titled Emperor Wu of Wei (魏武帝). Although often portrayed as a cruel and merciless tyrant, Cao Cao has also been praised as a brilliant ruler and military genius who treated his officers like his family. He was also skilled in poetry and the martial arts, and wrote many war journals.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cao_Cao References Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Main characters Category:Power-users Category:Males Category:Musicians